Naruto son of the false and fang
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: Sup readers around the world it's your boy Hyoton here giving you another post. As many of you have seen here and or read I stated I'm going to give it a rest on the new story ideas for a while which is genuinely true. After this one I have one more story for ya and another that I will post way later after I do a couple of updates for ya. I owe you all that much for those who like certain stories.**_

_**So let's begin shall we with my usual summary**_

**Summary**: **The night of the Kyuubi attack Minato and Kushina named Hisako (female kakashi) to raise Naruto with her lover Kurenai as his mothers. During the Kyuubi attack the Juubi summoned the other tailed beasts from they're seals with the assistance of kami and Shinigami and converged in the seal that held Kyuubi making him the new Juubi as well as the holder of the most powerful bloodlines in existence as well as the collected knowledge of his parents.**

**Notes: Juubi Naruto/Multi-Bloodline Naruto/Juubigan(Rinnegan/EMS)/ Genius/Calculative/Calm Naruto/Reiatsu using Naruto/blunt Naruto **

**Elements from: Bleach/Naruto/Inuyasha**

**Bashing: Jiraiya/Civilian council (save sakura's mother)/Sasuke/Kiba/Asuma**

* * *

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

"_Nako…Hinako…Hinako are you listening?_" a tall silver haired beauty brought out of her musings jolted staring at the sleeping infant with a wolf pup next to him with illustrious silver fur matching the silver streaks in the red haired infants hair turning to the aged kage who was reinstated back into office

"Sorry Hokage-sama it's just all happening so fast I mean just yesterday Minato-sensei named me his god sister knowing Jiraiya wouldn't do his job…And now the two people I saw as family are gone leaving me the last member of my team" She said touching her eye which was covered by her headband still wearing her anbu armor

"I know Hinako. First Obito-kun, then Rin-chan and now Minato-kun all fine shinobi who passed before they're prime. But we have to accept things as they are and go past that especially with the recent developments with the eight other biju charging into young naruto's seal with this wolf forming as well. He's going to need a lot of help" Sarutobi said going to the wall holding minato's photo where a secret compartment opened showing a large scroll before placing it on the table

"And you won't be doing it alone" he said gesturing to the door showing a tall wavy black haired beauty with bright red eyes walking in holding her

"Kure-chan" She said being kissed on the cheek before looking at the child in the makeshift crib holding the sleeping duo

"So this is our soon to be son huh Hinako-chan?" She asked getting a nod from her lover of three years as she gently rubbed naruto's whiskered cheek getting a slight purr making her melt

"All that needs to be done now you two is to sign the legal work and it's official. Although with his heritage you may want to be sitting for this" Hiruzen said seriously making the two do as told

"As you both know Kushina's parents died in the attack on Uzu when she was a little girl while Minato's parents died during the war" he started getting a nod from the two since they were the closest to both Minato and Kushina

"Well through blood work and test being done the data shows they both have a 99% match to two of konoha's well known ninja" he said making them focus on Naruto

"Before Tobirama-sensei died he met a civilian woman who died sometime after him and they had a boy. This child wasn't given his father's last name to ensure his safety against those who wished to cause him harm out of spite and then this man had a son as well doing the same for him. His father's name was Kai Namikaze" he said getting wide eyes

"Wait you mean Minato-sensei was Tobirama-sama's grandson?!" Hinako said surprised getting a nod from the aged leader

"That's right but that isn't the most surprising part about naruto's lineage. You see on his mother's side I found a strange segment in her Dna that corresponded to that of an Uchiha" he said getting wide eyes from the two women

"You see checking through the Uchiha genetics we found one match that I didn't think was even a possibility until I had the doctors rerun the test a couple times for clearity and it came out positive" as he pulled out his mother's file and handed it to them

"You'll find the results to be quite shocking" He said taking a hit on his pipe watching their eyes widen

"Kushina-sama is the granddaughter of Madara?! But…He died fighting Hashirama-sama during the first war he had to have been well over a hundred years old" Kurenai said getting a nod before pulling out a piece of paper

"That is true but you forget the Sharingan is full of interesting abilities that makes it feared when wielded properly. One can guess that he survived the fight and met Kushina's grandmother like how Tobirama met Minato-kun's grandmother" he surmised giving a nod

"Naruto-chan is the direct heir to the Uchiha clan, Uzumaki clan, the Senju clan and the Namikaze clan" Hinako said shell-shocked her 'son' was the heir of the three clans that made the village and of his father

"So the Uchiha clan has to take orders from Naruto-chan when he's of age?" Kurenai asked getting a negative

"No because they would demand you hand him over to them and I won't let that happen. When Naruto-kun is of age he can chose what to do with his lineage when he's ready. But until that time he will only go by Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Yuhi" he said getting a nod from Hinako

"Actually Hokage-sama I agreed with Hinako-chan that when we got together I would take her name" Kurenai said as the two blushed although Hinako's wasn't visible behind her mask as they held hands making him smile

"Very well then from this point on until he's either strong enough to defend himself against his father's enemies or chunin he shall be known as Naruto Uzumaki Hatake. Congratulations Hinkao-chan, Kurenai-chan" He said handing them the papers to sign off on as they were now legally his guardians

"Um Hokage-sama I've been meaning to ask…what's with the scroll?" Kurenai asked eying the large scroll on the table

"This is everything Minato and Kushina collected over the years as well as their, own belongings. From Ninjutsu, to Taijutsu and everything in between that they themselves created. Minato's notes on the hiraishin and Rasengan, Kushina's Kenjutsu style and sword and vast array of jutsu for wind, water, fire, earth and lightning affinities and they combined knowledge of seals" he said listing off the other belongings in the scroll

"and as a precaution to prevent someone from accessing Minato and Kushina's bank accounts I have gathered it all here where in seven years will be accessible by him, you both and his future wives in the near future. Here's the total" he said writing down the amount

Grabbing the sheet both of Hinako's eyes popped out while Kurenai just stared at it dumbly until she said "S-So many zero's and the comma's he could buy out fire country from the daimyo and there wouldn't be a sizable dent in the amount left over if possible"

He nodded "Yes Minato was well known for the amount of S-rank missions he completed in tandem with Kushina's large amount that Mito left her before her passing"

"So many zero's" Kurenai repeated getting a chuckle from her lover and her hokage as they packed everything while Kurenai picked up the little wolf pup Hinako carried the still sleeping Naruto as Sarutobi also handed them a pre-made set of baby formula and other necessities as they left the tower

* * *

_**00 Hinako's home 00**_

"You know this is the first time I've been over your house in some time and to be honest I thought you had more of those icha monstrosities" Kurenai said looking around the house getting a fake laugh in return

"Oh your hilarious but in all seriousness I still read them just not as often especially since I have you since I only read them out of boredom and to piss people off when fighting" she said fumbling with naruto's diaper trying to change it as Kurenai came by and did it easily as she cleaned him getting a pout from her silver haired lover while noticing the wolf was watching them since they reached the house

"_Um Hinako_" Kurenai said quietly getting her attention

"_What?_" Hinako responded confused on why they were whispering

"_Did you notice that wolf has been staring at us since we got here?_" Kurenai pointed out getting a nod before they heard a female voice

"_**Did you know this wolf could understand everything your saying?**_" jumping with kunai in hand they turned towards the wolf before jumping onto the table next to Naruto licking his cheek as they noticed it's eyes were a striking hazel color

"What are you? You're no normal wolf I know that much I've been feeling your chakra and its immense far too much for any animal" Hinako said eying Naruto in case it attacked him she'd be ready to react

"_**Calm down Hinako was it? If I wanted to harm my mates' family I would have done so when the elder had his back turned and finished what my daughter started**_" she said lying next to him

"So if you're not here to attack then…why are you here and what are you if the kyuubi's your daughter?" Kurenai asked staring at the wolf

"_**Let me test your knowledge of history miss crimson eyes. During the sage of six paths battle with the juubi and split the chakra up into the nine you now know as the tailed beasts and I said I was Kyuubi and by extension the other's mother as well who am I?**_" It asked sitting up with ten tails fanned out making the two go wide eyed

"B-But how did you break out of your prison?!" Hinako asked knowing that the sage sealed it away where nobody could reach it

"_**Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama were given a request by hagoromo before he passed. It was to release me from my prison and gather my other halves to assist my mate and the child of prophecy, the child who will save the world from an oncoming threat that will bring ruin to the world.**_" She explained causing the two to sit down

"My heads spinning" Kurenai said getting a nod from Hinako feeling the same

"_**Yes that is quite a bit of information to swallow in such a short amount of time I admit. There's more to tell you but we can save that for another day I suppose now it's late and the pup is going to need his rest**_" she said wrapping her tails around him before closing her eyes

"Um Juubi-sama what do we call you anyways?" Hinako asked getting over the massive reveal of the importance of her sensei's son will have on the world

"_**To my mate and you both you can call me Hikari…Gin Hikari**_" she said closing her eyes again having nothing else to say curling up against Naruto as the two women walked to they're room letting sleep consume them after wishing the two goodnight

Before falling asleep the wolf took one last look at the sleeping infant seeing a wolf ears sprout from his head thinking '_**And a goodnight to you Naruto-kun**_'

* * *

_**00 ten years later 00**_

"_NARUTO UZUMAKI HATAKE! WAKE UP YOU HAVE TRAINING IN AN HOUR! AND ANKO YOU HAVE WORK!_" a voice beyond our prodigious hero heard beyond his door getting three matching groans

"ugh I better get up before I get the skillet again" Naruto murmured before creating a shadow clone that took his place between the twin matching valleys of Gin who's grayish silver kimono parted open slightly showing her breast and Konoha's own Snake mistress Anko who slept in the buff besides a pair of panties much to his embarrassment

Washing up he came out of the bathroom wearing his training clothes a pair of black anbu styled pants and a red muscle shirt with his crimson red hair reaching his lower back with a bang hanging over his left amethyst eye while his bright royal blue eye was clear to see.

Looking to Anko he sighed remembering how she ended up staying with him, his two parents turned mates and his mate/partner Gin. Four years ago he had a dream where he saw her being attacked by two leaf shinobi where he stormed out of the house awakening his parents. It was confirmed that they had drugged Anko with the attempt to as they defended '_Show the snake bitch her place_' temporarily cutting off her access to her chakra.

Enraged he killed both of them with the first jutsu Hinako taught him the _**Raikiri **_**(Lightning Blade)** he awakened his Sharingan with all three tomoe in both eyes before it changed into a six pointed star with a red three pointed blade before passing out in anko's arms where she carried him off to her home for the night when the next morning the worried duo searching high and low for him only for the snake mistress to lead them to her home where he was sleeping in her bed.

Retelling them of the events they let him off without punishment but asked how, did he know about it where he replied '_I could hear here asking for help_'. Confused on all counts the three left before Anko gave him a swift peck to the cheek thanking him until she was promptly evicted a week later as someone told the landlord she housed the demon for a night and might have brought a bad feeling onto the complex bringing him to the current sight before him.

Kissing them both on the cheek he smiled before stretching smelling the signature sent of his Ma's home styled omelet.

* * *

_**00 Kitchen 00**_

"Morning mom, morning ma, morning Kairi-chan" he said with a towards the little silver haired four old, with black streaks in her hair who looked at him with a smile having the same bright red eyes as her mother Kurenai with her hair just like Hinako's spiked in one direction

"Hi nii-chan" she said making him smile. Kairi while both the genetic sample of Kurenai's egg and Hinako's egg was the stabilization of his chakra which he infused as a type of 'insemination' before placing it in Kurenai where it grew naturally for the natural nine months.

It was at the insistence of both mothers who wanted to birth a child that he worked on the long arduous process with her being the result making a breakthrough for lesbian couples to give birth without the use of a male seed.

"Morning Naruto-kun, Anko and Gin trapped you in the twin valleys again this morning?" Hinako said with a giggle before receiving a soft bap to her head was heard making her whine as Kurenai stood behind her with her arms folded after placing naruto's breakfast at the table

"Hinako mama is eechi" Kairi said with a laugh getting a look of horror from Hinako while both Naruto and Kurenai nodded

"Yes Kairi-chan Hinako mama is very ecchi. Now if you don't hurry and finish eating you won't be able to watch your brother train and see him off for his day at the academy" Kurenai said getting a groan form Naruto

"What's the matter nii-chan don't you want to become a ninja like mama-chan and kaa-chan?" Kairi asked innocently making him smile before poking her forehead softly getting a giggle from the little girl

"It's not that Kairi-chan I do want to be a ninja. It's just I don't see what use it will have to know that the fabric of the hokage's cloak was made from the finest silk spun from the best silk worms that the aburame clan has been breeding since the founding of the village" he said taking a bite of the omelet

"I mean yes some of the things we hear are fascinating at first but after hearing them for about a year straight it tends to put you to sleep after that. I mean yes it's cool that the forest was created solely by Hashirama-sama's use of his mokuton affinity like the rivers and streams made by his brother tobirama's advanced suiton affinity…you can only glamorize it so many times" he explained getting a question mark above the girls head making him chuckle

"What I mean is after a few times hearing the same thing tends to put a person to sleep" he said getting a nod from the girl as he, Hinako and Kairi finished their meals before the little girl hopped on his back before the three left for the nearest training ground as saying they'd be back

* * *

_**00 Training ground 7 00**_

"Alright Naruto-kun you know the deal right?" Hinako asked wearing her usual training attire her shinobi pants and a muscle shirt clinging to her firm figure

Sitting on the side lines Kairi sat in excitement getting to see another one of they're spars

"Yes the loser owes the winner one favor that is redeemable at any given point in time so long as it is a reasonable favor. No jutsu may be used save for the _**Kawarmi no jutsu**_ and nothing else, body blows are acceptable but nothing lethal first to knock the other on their back is the winner" Naruto said getting a nod from the woman in front of him as the two got ready for their usual spar

It's been a well made fact that Naruto will by far be the most powerful shinobi to exist once he leaves the academy as he mastered everything his parents left him in their scrolls, mastered his father's two signature jutsu and learned every kata in ever Taijutsu and Kenjutsu scroll and seal they collected or created.

Even though by technicality he far exceeds everyone by status if he were in the bingo book going so far as to surpass his parents by standing at SSS-rank with his large arsenal of jutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles he was still growing and needed to adjust so Hinako, Gin and Kurenai trained him daily.

She eye smiled saying "Good to know you still remember the deal and now if my cute daughter would be so kind?"

The little girl could barely hold her excitement as she immediately said "GO!"

Leaning back Naruto dodged a kick to the face before he dropped to the ground sweeping her leg from under her as she back flipped away from naruto's incoming drop kick as they both threw a kunai which clashed against the other causing them to fly back to they're owners

Catching them they charged at each other intending to win as the clash in mid air only to graze each other getting a nick in on their arm before they tossed them again the two followed before meeting in a close Taijutsu spar which to Kairi was just a blur of movement before Hinako landed a hit to the stomach only to find she hit a log instead

"What the?" she said before she felt a leg sweep her own from under her as she landed on her back with a kunai to the throat from Naruto sitting on her leaning just forward enough to see both his eyes

"I win" Naruto said before she vanished in a puff of smoke to see he was sitting on a log before a foot logged itself in his stomach making him skid across his back with Hinako on top doing the same thing he did

"_Actually Naruto-kun it is I who win_" she said huskily getting a groan from him tallying another win for her and another loss to the tally

"That was so cool!" Kairi said making hinako remember her daughter was watching and promptly got off of him as she ran over

"You almost had momma that time nii-chan" she said getting a smile from her older brother

"Yeah I almost _had_ her huh?" he said getting an unseen blush from the silver haired jounin while the little girl missed the innuendo

"a-Actually Kairi-chan if this was like our usually intense spars he would have won since there wouldn't have been any limitations but we decided to forgo that with him having to get ready for the academy" Hinako said getting a wide eyed look from the little girl

"Naruto-kun you have to get dressed and leave for the academy" Hinako said getting a nod from him as he kissed her cheek before picking up Kairi as they ran back to the house

* * *

_**00 Outside the academy 00**_

"Cya nii-chan, Gin-chan" Kairi said waving the two off as the silver duo walked into the academy they've attended for two years as Gin grew in her wolf form as she stood at his knee's

with his three friends Hinata heiress of the Hyuga clan, Ino heiress of the Yamanaka clan and Sakura daughter of the civilian council head Mebuki Haruno. All three quickly became friends with him as did a few of the other kids in the class although he could call them either friend or acquaintance which was a tossup.

* * *

_**00 in the academy classroom 00**_

"Ooh Naruto-kun Kairi-chan is so adorable I wish I had a little sister like you and Hinata" Ino said jealous of her childhood crush. Like Sakura and Hinata the three of them have had a long standing crush on Naruto since they meet during a play date Hinako and Kurenai set up for them all when they were younger.

"Yeah they're great although she wants to be like me and become a strong ninja" Naruto said leaning back in his seat with Gin sitting next to him at the edge of the seat with him next to Hinata when they heard

"Hey loser who said you could sit next to Hinata-chan?!" turning they saw kiba with Akamaru on his head making Naruto groan

"Firstly pooch I've been sitting next to Hinata-hime since the first year if she didn't want me sitting next to her she'd say something" he said getting a nod from the blushing bluenette getting a snort

"It doesn't matter a dobe like you doesn't deserve to sit next to Hinata-chan" he said getting an eyeroll

"Yes Kiba your right a dobe doesn't deserve to sit next to me which is why Naruto-kun is. And for that dobe comment you've been at the bottom of the class since the first year and lost to Naruto-kun in every spar you or Sasuke-san had" Hinata commented getting a snigger from Naruto since they met as kids kiba's had it out for Naruto because Hinata wouldn't give him the time of day with every aggressive attempt to court her which were blocked by him, Hinata, her clan, his clan and Naruto's parents for some reason which the parties said would be revealed once they passed the academy just like sakura and ino's parents said that it was a secret much to they're confusion.

About to say something they're sensei's for the past two years Iruka and Mizuki came in as Iruka said "Kiba get in your seat class is about to start!"

Sulking he and Akamaru sat next to shino heir of the aburame clan listening to the two chunin drone on about the same material they went over the last two years almost making Naruto want to smash his head into the desk

Sighing he thought in disappointment grabbing his old notes from the last two years '_this is going to be a long six years_'

Scratching Gin's head as she rested it on his lap mentally agreeing with him

* * *

_**00 After school 00**_

"Hey nii-chan how was school today" Kairi asked hopping into his arms making him smile getting an aww from Hinata, Sakura and Ino

"It was…dull to say the least. I'd rather watch paint dry than listen to the same lecture over and over again but aren't you going to say hello to some people first?" Naruto said nodding his head over to the girls

"Hiya Sakura-nee-chan, Ino-nee-chan, Hinata-nee-chan" she waved getting a smile and wave in kind

"Hello Kairi-chan" the three responded always loving the little girl with how adorable she acts when she's around her brother making her all the more adorable to them

"Nii-chan you promised you'd help me with my kunai and shuriken throwing today" she said making him smile

"I suppose I did didn't I?" Naruto said until they heard

"_I don't know brat the dobe may just put his eye out_" they heard making Naruto groan while Gin rolled her eyes

"But if you want I can teach you" Kiba came up and said getting another eye roll from the two as Kairi hid behind his leg

"After all he is the clan less orphan whose parents were so pathetic they died on some low rank mission"Kiba started before Naruto had him on the ground looking up into naruto's uncovered cold blue eye

Looking towards his little sister he said with a smile "Would you cover your ears Kairi-chan?"

Nodding he smiled before it disappeared as his focus landed on kiba who was still down thanks to naruto's foot on his chest as he said "Listen and listen well you filthy mutt I will only say this one time only so you better commit it to memory. Don't let your mouth write a check your ass can't cash got me?!"

He nodded fearfully making him snort before saying good bye to Tsume and Hana with they're partners and did the same to Hinata and the others while walking away with his sister and Gin

* * *

_**00 random training ground 00**_

"Alright Kairi-chan try it one more time like I showed you" Naruto said standing next to her as Gin laid in the shade with a shadow clone of him doing his homework

"Alright" she said grabbing the blunted kunai and shuriken again to teach her how to throw harder as she did getting ten of the twenty kunai lodged into the targets while seven of the ten shuriken lodged themselves

"Alright now you're getting it Kairi-chan it just takes practice and then you'll be doing this with your eyes closed" Naruto said with a grin making the little girl beam

"Nii-chan" Kairi said going to pick up her training set of kunai and shuriken

"What's up?" Naruto said leaning against a tree

"Why did you knock Inuzuka-san to the ground?" she asked making him sigh scratching his head

"The kid said something that was out of line thinking he's from some hotshot clan he's above everyone and expects no retaliation. He said something personal and his mouth wrote a check that he unfortunately couldn't cash so I gave him a warning and what to expect should he make the same mistake again" Naruto explained getting a nod from the girl

"But that doesn't mean you can go around doing that sort of thing to anyone who disrespects you alright? There are always going to be people like him who are far too arrogant for their own good which will lead to their own downfall you don't need to be part of it when it happens" he said patting a shady spot on the grass next to Gin who he was leaning against as she joined them basking in the shade

"Nii-chan" she said making Naruto peer open an eye to look down at her

"hm?" he said rubbing Gin's head getting a soft huff until a loud grumble was heard making the two look towards the little girl who was blushing

"I'm hungry" she said getting a chuckle from him as the three stood up as Naruto looked towards the sky

"I suppose it is time to head back huh?" Naruto said getting a nod as she got on naruto's back while he and Gin jumped through the trees

* * *

_**00 back home 00**_

"Hey we're back ladies" Naruto said walking in to see Kurenai, Hinako and Anko at the table already eating as Kairi hopped off his back and ran to the bathroom to clean up

"Hey you two how was class?" Kurenai asked getting a dual groan from Naruto and Gin who changed to her human form

"same as the last two years I feel if things don't switch up there soon I'm going to lose my mind" Naruto said washing his hands at the kitchen sink

"Heard you put the Inuzuka gaki in his place eh Naruto-kun?" Anko said making Naruto chuckle slightly seeing the stern glare Kurenai gave him

"What happened?" She said simply making him sigh as he; Gin and Kairi joined them at the table

"After we got out of the academy Kairi asked if I could help her with her kunai and shuriken throwing" he said as he pointed at Kairi

"I got half the kunai to stick and seven of the shuriken!" she said getting a pat on the head from Kurenai and Hinako while Anko gave her hair a jostle

"Anyways after she said that Kiba came by saying she'd be better off getting help from someone with natural born skills like a clan and how I'd be like my parents who died on some low rank mission" he said getting narrowed eyes from them

"Having Kairi cover her ears and gave him a firm warning. He could talk about me all he wants but he should watch what he says before his mouth writes a check too large for his actions to cash and walked away" he said getting a snort from Anko

"Well you gave him a pretty effective threat because Hana said he was soo spooked he wouldn't stop shaking. Good one although if I were you I would have decked" she said getting an eye roll from everyone

"_**Anko that's your response to everything**_" Gin said getting a shrug

"You've got your way I've got mine" she defended making him smile before taking a bite

"So who do you think your teammates will be in the future? You do know all genin teams are comprised of a jounin and three genin right?" Anko asked getting a nod from him

"Eh I'm fine with whomever so long as they aren't arrogant, full of themselves, or both. I'll work with anyone if that's the case although logic shows that the shinobi of the year and the Kunoichi of the year gets placed together with each other and the dobe so who ever I'm with will have to keep me from mauling Kiba" he said with a shrug

"You seem pretty sure no boy will beat you for the position there wolfie" Anko said getting a shrug

"I mean Shikamaru could give me a run for my money if he wanted to put in the effort, Choji isn't for paperwork, Shino thinks it's illogical to compete against me in school, Sasuke is like kiba with an even worse ego, and the civilian children are too afraid to be near me because they're parents spread lies that I'll kill them if they get to close or if I feel threatened so I really don't have much competition in the male department" he said giving the facts

"What do you know about them naruto-nii-chan?" Kairi asked getting a shrug

"Well Shino's clan uses bugs to fight as they drain an opponent's chakra and can be used to track other ninja down if he gets one of his bugs on them, Shikamaru can use his shadow for a variety of things capturing is one of them, Ino can use her clan's ability to enter a person's mind, Kiba can use their dogs to fight with them" he said as she interrupted

"Like you and Gin-chan?" she said with wide eyes getting a nod from the two

"Yes like Gin-hime. Choji can expand his body to add more power to his hits, Sasuke can use his clan's eyes to copy things he see's and to him everything is moving slower, Hinata can use her clan's Doujutsu to see the tenketsu and long distances" he finished getting an awed look from her

"So cool what can you do nii-chan?" she asked making the two biju look at each other before shrugging

Focusing chakra to his eyes while lifting the bang over his other eye he opened them as Gin did the same showing both they're eyes had changed to a metallic purple color with six rings and three tomoe on each on the first three rings

"Whoa" Anko and Kairi said at the same time getting a nod from both Kurenai and Hinako who had similar reactions when they first saw them like this

"Our Doujutsu acts like a mix of both the hyuga clan's Doujutsu and the Uchiha clan's Doujutsu and that's because they're doujutsu's diluted from our own. It lets us use every elemental affinity, see long distances, copy things like the Sharingan and even more crazy abilities I'll get into at another point in time" he explained seeing her nod before yawning making him look at the clock

"Alright little lady your still growing and need your rest so come on let's get you to bed" he said getting a wine from the girl

"No complaints young lady off to bed same for you Naruto you've got training and school in the morning and Anko has work" Kurenai said getting a groan from him, Anko, Kairi and Gin

"Now shoo you four go on get!" Kurenai exclaimed as they left leaving just her and Hinako alone

"So what do you think about the future genin so far?" Hinako asked getting a sigh from the red eyed illusionist

"Naruto seems like he'd work fine with anyone but with his power and with it still growing he's already far ahead of any jounin…I'd dare say he could fight a Sannin and win with no worse than a few cuts or bruises from what Gin told me yesterday by the time he gets out of the academy he will have reached his final tail" she explained getting a serious look from Hinako

"And with how strong he'd get nobody could really keep up with him save for, Gin, Anko, whoever else he chooses for mates give them time us included" she said getting a nod

"Honestly you'd think he'd be better off solo with just him and Gin-san the two can defiantly handle it anything thrown they're way with how quick he mastered everything we had to teach him including the large quantity of techniques and seals he mastered and improved…He even made a seal on my eye so I can turn it on and off" she said with a sigh removing her headband letting her Sharingan eye return to its normal color

"You know this is the first time I've ever seen you with both your eyes visible" Kurenai said suddenly getting a shocked look from the silver haired woman who brushed her hand through her hair

"w-Why bring that up now?" she said stuttering getting a shrug

"No reason Naruto said you looked beautiful with your eyes as they are even with the scar and I agree with him" Kurenai said making the woman blush

"Now if only we could do something about that face mask" Kurenai added getting a snort

"You can try but there is no way in this life time am I losing my mask. My porn yes, keeping my eyes visible sure, my mask not a chance in this lifetime" she said getting a challenging look

"We'll see Hinako. But for now I'm tired and we also have work in the morning" Kurenai said getting a tired nod as well as they retired to their rooms as well

* * *

_**Hyoton: **_**Well to many who keep in contact with me by pm they'll know that I wanted to make this chapter seem like Naruto just interacting with the people who matter as well as his ragtag family. The next chapter will be the genin exam and from there we'll see how it goes for now just tell me what you thought opposed to what I usually do where straight out of the gate it's fighting or lemons.**

**Well that's one new story down another to go and we'll get to your favorite stories being updated so look forward to it. Anyways later folks**

**Peace!**


	2. harem list

Ino

Hinako (kakashi)

Haku

Kurenai

Kin

Karin

Hinata

Temari

TenTen

Shizune

Tsunade

Tayuya

Anko

Sakura

Ayame

Fuu

Yugito

Juubi (gin)

Mei

Mikoto

Samui


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hyoton:**_** hey readers of all things fiction your boy Hyoton at the keyboard coming at you with a update on the son of false and fang. Do make a note as this will be a moderately short chapter covering the forbidden scroll theft, team placements and I don't know a bit of the wave arc. Shall we get started then folks?**

**Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack Minato and Kushina named Hisako (female kakashi) to raise Naruto with her Kurenai as his mothers. During the Kyuubi attack the Juubi summoned the other tailed beasts from they're seals with the assistance of Kami and Shinigami and converged in the seal that held Kyuubi making him the new Juubi as well as the holder of the most powerful bloodlines in existence as well as the collected knowledge of his parents.**

**Notes: Juubi Naruto/Multi-Bloodline Naruto/Juubigan (Rinnegan/EMS)/Genius/Calculative/Calm Naruto/Reiatsu using Naruto/Blunt Naruto **

**Elements from: Bleach/Naruto/Inuyasha/one piece/street fighter **

**Bashing: Jiraiya/Civilian council (save sakura's mother)/Sasuke/Kiba/Asuma**

* * *

_**00 six years later 00**_

"Wow Naruto-kun you're up before all of us what's the occasion?" Kurenai asked coming from the bedroom with Hisako wearing they're jounin attire while Naruto wore a black full body suit with a zipper going from his waist to his neck with blood red chaps with two straps coming over his front and a grey short jacket coming to his stomach with his hair in a low ponytail reaching his knees with his bangs reached his collarbone with them framing his face

On his legs he had two special kunai and shuriken holsters fitted with seals to hold infinitely more than the normal with a large medic ninja pouch also fitted with seals to hold a lot of tools (imagine the description of dragon of chaos and order reborn)

He grew over the last six years standing at a clear 6'4 filling out nicely which Hisako and the others appreciated greatly when not a minute later Kairi came down wearing her hair down like her mother after a shower wearing a pair of black cargo shorts and a black jacket with a red lining on the arms and a red shirt

"good morning daddy" Kairi said hugging him with a smile which her returned after a rather embarrassing conversation two years ago asking about why she had two moms when it takes a man and woman to give birth Naruto explained that by genetics he was her father instead of asking more questions she accepted it saying she was fine with it because she loved them none the less no matter the family standing

"Morning Kairi-chan you ready for class today?" He asked getting a nod since she started the academy some few months ago she was at the top of her class with her friend Hanabi tying for the top female position of the academy and they couldn't be prouder

"You know it pop this is the last day of the second year and I can't wait to see you and the others during the genin exam" she said making him remember she got the okay from naruto's sensei Iruka as she and Hanabi was going to watch Naruto and Hinata and the others

"Well then I guess I'll just have to impress you then" Naruto said with a grin which she returned as her Rinnegan flashed making him smile she was a mix of him, Hinako and Kurenai. She had a knack for taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu and a love for Fuinjutsu and genjutsu when he found out she had the sharingan and it developed completely to the Rinnegan he and the others were effectively surprised.

Gin suspected that since she was a combination of his chakra and they're combined eggs she has the Uzumaki genetics necessary to unlock the Rinnegan while she also had the Uchiha genetics for the sharingan even the Senju dna. If anyone were to make a guess from his genetics and hers and compare them excluding Hinako and Kurenai's she was practically a clone of him all the way down to the massive chakra reserves.

"So Naruto-kun why are you up so early usually you don't wake up until one of us makes you" Kurenai asked sitting with Hinako with a cup of coffee

"Well I was almost suffocated with the twin peaks this morning and had a hard time sleeping so I decided to get some stuff done you know check over my supplies, clean and maintain my swords, polish my kunai and shuriken and work on some seals" Naruto said as Gin and Anko came down with his mothers nodachi

The sheath was black with white crosses going down the sheath that had a small bit of rope near the opening with a black hilt and white diamond pattern while the guard had short white fur on it. He loved that blade more than anything even though he's skilled with other weapons this nodachi was important to him even though it was larger than the standard nodachi and heavier this Kikoku was easy to carry and use.

One of his other swords was a blade that reached seven feet in length but that was one he used when he was serious which he kept sealed on his back it was a gift made for him when he was in his eleventh birthday and trained nonstop since it was made from both his and her blood and her fang it was by all means literally and hypothetically the most powerful sword in the world.

"sorry for suffocating you foxy but your just so comfy" Anko said wearing a more conservative version of her usual attire being a longer black skirt with spandex shorts underneath and a muscle shirt since she became his mate not wanting anyone other than her man to see her luscious body as she says repeatedly

"So Naruto-kun what do you think you're going to do for the exam are you going to go full force or just enough to show your skill?" Gin asked sitting with the others wearing a modified version of her clothes wearing a pair of tight black bodysuit that was attached to a strapless white bra and sleeves with a grey kimono opened partially showing her breasts while it was held closed with a black obi with matching detached forearm fingerless gloves with her hair done in a spiky ponytail

He shrugged placing their plates on the table joining them eating as he said "probably I will just ace the exams. They aren't all that difficult to fail at unless they weren't competent enough to understand"

She nodded as they finished their meals Naruto grabbed his nodachi while securing his mother's Uzu headband around his neck with a sapphire Uzu symbol on a wire around his neck

"Good luck foxy!" Anko said giving him a kiss which Kurenai and Hinako copied when Gin did the same making him raise an eyebrow

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked getting a shrug from the queen of demons

"_**I felt like it**_" she said simply making him relent as he let Kairi hop on his back as they walked out the house after Gin shifted back to her wolf form standing with her head at his abdomen

* * *

_**00 Academy grounds 00**_

"Kairi-chan!" they heard turning to see Hinata with her little sister Hanabi wearing a similar version of her big sisters clothes except it the cream was a beige color while the lavender was black in color

"Hey Hanabi-chan ready to watch them graduate?" Kairi asked getting a grin from her friend

"Hey Naruto-kun Gin-chan, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan are waiting for us inside holding us a spot" she said getting a grin from the two telling they're sisters to follow him

* * *

_**00 in the class room 00**_

"Ah Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan over here!" Ino yelled from the back making the five go over to the pink and blond duo as Naruto was about to sit down with Hinata, Hanabi and Kairi Naruto and Gin groaned when they heard

"_Hey dobe who said you can sit with her!_" as all six rolled their eyes making them turn to see Kiba

"I don't need to get your permission kibbles I've sat with Hinata-chan since the first year and always have for six years straight along with the stunning Ino and beautiful Sakura as always. If they hadn't have wanted me to sit with them then they would have said something like the big girls they are. Now Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei are coming and I'd like to get in my seat before the exam starts" Naruto said plopping down with Hanabi and Kairi sitting above them aware of the three sets of blushes coming from the three teens

"Kiba sit down and stop bothering Naruto and Naruto put the sword away it's nice to see you broaden your skills but I don't want that disrupting class" Iruka said getting a nod from him as he sealed it away on a seal on his palm

Iruka was a Naruto supporter and someone who Naruto saw as a big brother despite him constantly saying how it's relevant to know that the second hokage helped his brother develop the forest and the streams around Konoha

Mizuki the other sensei of the academy on the other hand hated naruto's guts for what reason he and the few who were observant enough never knew but Naruto guessed it was him being like many of the civilians and a few shinobi blaming him for the death of his father and many innocent lives that night

"Now the as many of you noticed your siblings or families are currently in the class to see your performance of the exams and to see how far you've come over the six years you've been in class. The genin exam consists of a written exam, a shuriken and kunai throwing exam, a taijutsu exam and a ninjutsu portion where you are given the choice of showing one extra jutsu you know that you've learned outside the academy" Iruka said as Naruto noticed Hana heiress of the Inuzuka clan staring at him intently with a bit of coloring on her cheeks

Once Mizuki had passed out the test Naruto and several others noticed the genjutsu over the papers making them narrow they're eyes before he focused a bit of his killer intent on Mizuki who stumbled down the stairs making his paper change showing he had the test papers for an anbu level exam making him shrug

'_Naruto-koi are you sure you want to do that paper?_' Gin said through a mental link getting a subtle nod from him

'_Yeah besides to me this is basically the equivalent to a genin exam except it actually makes me try_' he thought making her shrug as he proceeded to continue answering the papers and finished in under a minute before putting his head down on the table

"Naruto!" Iruka said seeing Naruto pick his head up resting his chin on the desk

"Yeah Iruka-sensei?" Naruto answered

"Why is your head down you still have a test to finish!" Iruka said getting a snort from kiba

"Maybe the dobe is too stupid to understand" Kiba remarked getting a deep growl from Gin

"Actually sensei I finished not even a minute ago" Naruto said getting a narrow eyed look from Mizuki

"Naruto we won't allow you to disrupt class go outside and bring up your paper when we proceed you can join the rest for the next exam" Mizuki said getting a laugh from kiba getting a shrug from Naruto

"Whatever gets you off Mizuki-sensei. Here you go Iruka-sensei" Naruto said putting the paper in the scarred jounin's hand before walking out of the classroom with gin following when not even a minute later he was called back into the room

"Yes Iruka-sensei what's up?" Naruto asked getting a shocked look from the chunin

"Why do you have an anbu captain test paper?!" the chunin asked making Naruto look over to the silver haired chunin

"That was disguised as a genin test paper thanks to a genjutsu when I dispelled it that was the paper I got" Naruto answered getting a raised eyebrow from the chunin

"Do you want a different paper Naruto and redo it?" Iruka asked getting a negative from Naruto confident in his skills

"No it's fine go ahead and grade it you'll be surprised" Naruto said leaning against the wall with gin sitting next to him waiting with him, the clan head's present notice the glare from Mizuki

Finishing his grading of naruto's paper Iruka said getting everyone's attention "N-Naruto you got a perfect score! In fact you corrected some of the flaws in some questions but how?!"

Everyone stared at Naruto making him raise an eyebrow before he said "Sensei you know by now that I am by no means an imbecile besides I'm grateful for whoever gave me an anbu test to answer it gave me a tiny challenge not much but a challenge"

The shinobi and clan heads present noticed that when he said that he was looking towards Mizuki as Iruka nodded "w-Well you can go back to your seat and wait for everyone else to finish"

He nodded watching Iruka check his paper with a perfect score before he claimed his seat with Gin following as the two sat waiting having a mental conversation playing various mind games to kill time

* * *

_**00 academy training grounds 00**_

"Alright everyone now we move on to the kunai and shuriken throwing portion of the exam you'll b given twenty kunai and ten shuriken to throw the more you score and the more accurate they are the more they'll add to your final grade" Iruka said getting a nod from them allowing everyone to go as the civilian kids got between fifteen total or less

Choji and Shikamaru had gotten twenty-five, Kiba got nineteen, Shino got twenty-two, Ino, Hinata and Sakura had gotten a tie of the complete thirty and Sasuke got twenty nine

Brushing his shoulder against Naruto Sasuke said snidely only to trip "Good luck loser"

Not giving him a passing glance Naruto said walking forward "I don't need it duckass"

Standing at attention Iruka said "Alright Naruto same rule applies twenty kunai and ten shuriken the more accurate they are and the more you land the greater your final score"

Walking towards the table Naruto grabbed the kunai feeling them to be off balance and dull with flecks of grey paint cracking off them making him narrow his eyes much like the shinobi present who saw making Naruto channel a tiny amount of his wind chakra into the blades making them sharp as he let them fly

The moment they left his hands they flew with pinpoint accuracy hitting certain kill spots and vital areas that would either kill them out right or make sure they wouldn't walk away getting extra credit for the toss

Moving on to the shuriken he noticed the same making him five in one hand and five in the other before he crossed his arms and let them fly channeling wind chakra into the weapons before they left his hands making them phase through the dummies

"haha nice one dobe maybe you should get your eyes checked!" Kiba laughed only to get his upside the head by his mom and sister as they all saw the holes in the dummies making them look to see they buried themselves completely into the tree behind it

"g-Good job Naruto perfect score again" Iruka said making him nod before sitting down next to Ino and the others

"That was amazing Naruto-kun" Ino said with a smile as Hinata and Sakura agreed making him smile softly causing them to blush

"Thanks and you three did a great job too" Naruto said making they're smiles grow when Iruka called for they're attention

"Alright everyone now we're moving on towards the taijutsu portion of the exam everyone will either fight me or Mizuki and you must either knock us out of the ring, land a hit on us or survive the full three minutes failure to do so will result in a deduction of your score depending on the time it took for you to complete the match" Iruka explained as the various academy students fought Iruka and Mizuki getting within the two minute time where as Sakura got just over a minute

For the clan heirs Ino and Hinata got within just over a minute, Shikamaru got a minute and a half, Choji got a minute forty

Iruka was about to call the next match for Kiba and Sasuke to fight him and Mizuki when Sasuke said "No I want to fight the dobe!"

Kiba agreed making the demand to fight against Naruto as well which Mizuki relented on

"Naruto do you have anything to say about this?" Iruka asked getting a shrug from the young man

"If they want to do a two on one then there should be a rule" Naruto started making everyone raise an eyebrow

"What rule is that Naruto?" Iruka asked with everyone else being curious as well

"Well if it's two on one then this is what should happen should they lose the time they lost at would combine and be subtracted from they're overall score. If I win the time I get from the fight will double my score same applies if I lose" Naruto said getting a nod from them as Naruto stood the center of the field

"Am I allowed to use weapons in this Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"Just so long as you don't pull it from its sheath Naruto then fine" Iruka clarified getting a nod from Naruto as he brought out his mothers nodachi holding it at his waist

Schooling his features Naruto let Gin sit near Hinata and the others as Naruto said "So are you two going to come over here or do I get to just fight the air…actually that would be a better challenge if anything"

The two glared at him before running towards the grounds as Naruto got into a stance with him balancing on one foot with the other bent his left arm was held back holding his sword while his right was parallel to his shoulder (imagine juri han's style except naruto's holding a weapon)

The two laughed as did the Naruto haters seeing his stance noticing he slipped off his sandals showing they were wrapped in thick bandages with Kiba saying "What the hell is that dobe are you so stupid you can't use a actual style?!"

He shrugged as best he could before saying "If you have anything to say then say it after the fight although this won't even take a minute…Iruka-sensei start the match"

He nodded giving them permission to start the fight with Kiba making the charge first as Sasuke followed behind reeking of arrogance

Naruto stood absolutely still until kiba extended a fist which Naruto avoided leaning to the right while his extended foot grabbed Kiba's head before kneeing him in the face knocking him in the air slightly which he followed up on with a kick to the abdomen bringing him to the air with him spinning bringing a kick to Kiba's stomach launching him at Sasuke making them both fall back

"Watch what you're doing mutt!" Sasuke snarled getting a snort from Kiba

"Why don't you and your duck ass watch what you're doing you got in my way!" Kiba remarked getting a yawn

"Ladies ladies if it makes this fight move any faster and makes you feel any better your both undoubtedly gorgeous now can we get on with the fight or would you like to trade beauty tips?" Naruto said making them glare at him before charging

Kiba got the butt of the sheath to his stomach launching him out of the arena when Sasuke came forward he used the sheath to sweep his feet from under him before Naruto repeated the same process he did to kiba

As Naruto said the match took less than a minute for him to win as Iruka counted the final score with Sasuke getting up with a snarl seeing him walk away

"Don't turn your back on me dobe!" Sasuke yelled forming several handsigns bringing everyone's attention to him

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_** (Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu)**" Sasuke yelled shooting a fireball out his mouth that flew at Naruto alarming the clans and shinobi watching when to their surprise Naruto cleaved clean through the fire putting it out before Naruto knocked the sheath in the avengers stomach knocking the air out of him

"Naruto that was uncalled for!" Mizuki said trying to get Naruto in trouble making Naruto raise an eyebrow

"And the brooding brat isn't in trouble for attacking someone outside of a spar when the match had been called? Had I not acted the others would have been hurt" Naruto said making Iruka nod as were the other shinobi and clan heads

"While Mizuki gets Sasuke and Kiba to the nurse we can all proceed to the exam hall and wait for the ninjutsu portion until they get back" Iruka said shooting Mizuki a glare for trying to fault an innocent person while Naruto and the others walked into the exam hall

* * *

_**00 Exam hall half an hour later 00**_

Once Kiba and Sasuke had returned they had started the exam where the genin had to perform three jutsu and those are the replacement, the clone jutsu where you must make at least two functional clones and the transformation jutsu once you've done those you could perform one additional jutsu of your choosing.

All the genin hopefuls performed the jutsu with ease while some did not due to some reasoning. The clan heir's displayed a clan jutsu for the instructors like Ino's mind transfer or Shikamaru's shadow possession.

"Alright Sakura same rule first a transformation" Iruka said getting a nod from the pink haired teen transforming into Iruka perfectly getting positive marks

"Replacement" he said tossing a blunt kunai at her which hit a chair getting points for doing it without smoke

"Alright now the clone jutsu" He said getting a nod when two more appeared next to her without the use of seals getting bonus points

"Do you have a jutsu you wish to display?" he asked getting a negative as he nodded allowing him to pass her giving her a headband much like the others

"Naruto Uzumaki Hatake please come forward" Iruka said getting a nod from him as Naruto stepped forward

"Alright Naruto same rule applies one transformation, one clone jutsu with at least two working clones, and one replacement with a jutsu of your choice" he said getting another nod from the boy who performed the transformation first without seals turning into his great grandfather Tobirama getting bonus points

"The replacement jutsu Naruto" Iruka said tossing a kunai only to hit a chair getting a nod for the use without seals and no smoke

"now the clone jutsu naruto" Iruka said getting a grin from Mizuki knowing that he could never do the clone jutsu but he still held the top position due to his other skills

"Can I perform any type of clone jutsu?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Iruka much to Mizuki's Ire

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Shadow clone jutsu)**" Naruto said creating a room full of clones

"Naruto you have one jutsu you would like to do for chance at extra credit?" he asked getting a nod turning to the wall before pulling out three kunai

Tossing it he formed several handsigns saying "_**Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu **_**(Kunai shadow clone jutsu)**"

As the three kunai flew through the air the kunai multiplied into thirty each striking the wall getting full marks taking the kunai as he got his headband removing the plate and placed his leaf plate on his jacket when he bowed to the teachers as everyone went outside with Mizuki giving Naruto a scathing glare

* * *

_**00 outside the academy 00**_

"Nii-chan you were awesome!" Kairi said getting a chuckle from Naruto as he patted her on the head with them walking home after saying goodbye to Hana and Tsume who told him they wanted to see him within the week much like Ino, Sakura and Hinata's parents had

"Well I'm glad I impressed you. You want to get some ramen at ichiraku's?" Naruto asked getting a sly grin from Kairi

"You just want to see Ayame-nee-chan or as you call her your hime?" she said making him blush knowing the two had feeling for each other for a while

"You know too much for someone so young" Naruto said blandly getting the ten year old to stick her tongue out at him making him roll his eyes

"_**You didn't necessarily deny it though Naruto-kun and I can't blame you she's a cute one and a good mate and strong too**_" Gin said walking with them as they passed a corner allowing her to take a human form as he nodded remembering when she told him she was once part of anbu

"Ah Naruto-kun, Gin-chan, Kairi-chan how are my three most favorite customers?" Teuchi asked seeing his long time customers

"Well I graduated from the academy today making me officially a genin of the village" Naruto said getting a pat on the back

"Well congratulations let me get Ayame I'm sure she'd be happy to see you while I get your usual orders" he said walking in the back as they heard Ayame squeal in joy running out from the back

"Naruto!" she said giving him a hug as the twenty year old held his head between her breasts making him color slightly

Seeing his leaf plate she said "Congratulations on becoming a genin Naruto-kun and I bet Kairi-chan isn't too far away you keeping him out of trouble?"

The ten year old nodded saying "You bet Ayame-nee-chan but I think he's going to need a few women to keep him in line have you ever thought about being one of them?"

Blushing she said "well I-"

She was cut off as her father walked in with two of each set of ramen with Naruto getting sea salt, Kairi got barbeque and Gin got pork "Kairi stop harassing my daughter and Ayame we all know you've dreamed about little silver and red haired boys or little brown and silver haired girls running around and don't you dare deny it since you talk in your sleep"

The two blushed harder as Naruto chose to stuff his face over speaking while Ayame let her imagination wander thinking of him and her with a few children

Gin not one to pass up some teasing said "_**Well I and the others don't mind if you wish to join us Ayame-chan we need all the help we can get to keep this lovable oaf under control**_"

If it were possible the two's faces were practically burning although neither said anything to oppose what was said

"Ah I can see it now a few little boys and girls calling me jiji helping out at the ramen stand on their spare time when they aren't at the academy or doing missions" Teuchi teased

Naruto said with a purr making her flush "well if ayame-chan is willing I wouldn't mind giving Teuchi-oji a few grandkids to spoil"

That put her over the top making her faint falling into naruto's arms as Teuchi took her as Naruto said "You know Teuchi-oji if she is serious I wouldn't mind seeing where we go from there and tell her I'll see her later"

He nodded as Naruto and the others finished they're ramen before running into Mizuki saying "Ah Naruto funny running into you"

Raising an eyebrow he let Gin take Kairi home as he said "yeah it is funny Mizuki-sensei what's up?"

Giving a fake smile he said "well you see Naruto after looking over the number of genin to graduate there was an un-even number of graduates with you being that odd person to end up without a team not wanting that untapped potential to go to waste waiting for a team to open up I got the permission to test you for the chunin rank early"

Feigning surprise he said "Seriously sensei? That's awesome what do I have to do?!"

He chuckled pulling him close saying "alright the test is simple tonight all you have to do is sneak into the hokage's tower during the guard change and in his office there is a bookcase you listening?"

He nodded allowing him to continue "Alright now the bookshelf has a hidden secret and to get to the forbidden scroll. The entrance is on the fifth shelf, and the fourth hardcover book to the right and pull it out and the shelf will slide open revealing the scroll and bring it the forest outside the village near an abandoned shack you got all that?"

He nodded making the silver haired chunin vanish making Naruto narrow his eyes before heading home

* * *

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

"So could you repeat that again Naruto-kun I might have miss heard you" Hiruzen said with Kurenai, Anko, Gin, Hinako and Kairi listening

"As I said after our visit to Ichiraku's Mizuki came to me telling me that there was an odd number of genin who graduated and I was the odd man out meaning I had to wait for a team to open up. He said a way around that was a in immediate test to promote me to chunin and that was to get the forbidden scroll hidden in the bookshelf on the fifth shelf by pulling the fourth hardcover book on the right" he said making Hiruzen do as he said causing the bookcase to slide back and up showing the scroll

"and he said to get the scroll to the abandoned shack in the forest outside the village gate by midnight tonight he even told me when the guards are changing and everything" Naruto said getting a serious look

"That is a interesting case Naruto and you said by midnight correct?" Hinako asked getting a nod as they all turned to the village leader

"What do you think we should do hokage-sama?" Anko asked making the leader exhale from his pipe lacing his fingers over the other

"First Naruto as a genin this is your first B-rank mission do well on this and you can take them on your own understood?" he said getting a nod from him

"Alright Naruto you are to play along with Mizuki's plan I'll have Anko, Hinako and Kurenai tail you for the entire thing in case of a hitch in the situation. You are to incapacitate Mizuki and bring him here where Anko and Ibiki will get the answers out of him on why he wanted the scroll" he said giving Naruto the scroll making them nod as Naruto strapped the scroll to his back

"Dismissed!" he said making them nod as Kairi stayed with the hokage and the others vanished

* * *

_**00 outside the village by the shack 00**_

"_You know guys if I knew we would have had to sit here for three hours I would have said screw it and hunted the guy down_" Naruto said in the wireless com device getting agreements from the others

"_I agree the hokage probably scrambled the other ninja by now this is just bad on Mizuki's part_" Anko said wanting to see some action when Kurenai jolted

"_Did you sense that?_" Kurenai asked getting a nod

"_Yeah we've got company two and one of them is Mizuki_" Naruto said seeing Iruka land in front of Naruto

"_Play innocent Naruto alright_" Hinako said getting a click on the com showing he understood

"Hey Iruka-sensei are you here to pass my test" Naruto said innocently getting a raised eyebrow

"What do you mean Naruto there are a lot of people looking for you for stealing the forbidden scroll! You're smarter than that Naruto you just ruined your chances of being a ninja!" Iruka said making Naruto raise an eyebrow

"But sensei wasn't this a test? I mean Mizuki-sensei told me everything from how to get the scroll, the meeting place, even when the guards were changing giving me the best chance to get the scroll" Naruto said making Iruka wonder what's going on when Mizuki appeared

"_It's show time Naruto but try and get Mizuki to spill some information alright?_" Anko said getting another click

"Ah Naruto you got the scroll now I just need you to come over here and give it to me and I'll give you your chunin vest" Mizuki said when Iruka cut in

"Mizuki what is the meaning of this! Why did you lie to Naruto about a chunin test!" Iruka demanded getting a sigh

"Naruto don't listen to Iruka he just wants you to fail just like everyone else in the village, even the hokage won't have a second thought about lying to you just they all have for the past sixteen years!" Mizuki said making everyone get on guard

"What do you mean why would they lie to me!?" Naruto said 'demanding' and answer

"Mizuki that's forbidden!" Iruka said with a growl as Naruto turned to him

"Iruka shut up and Mizuki I said why would everyone lie to me!" Naruto said making Iruka turn to him in shock

"Oh you didn't notice the glares everyone shot at you?! Why everyone hates you just for being alive, even Iruka hates you for just being born!" he said making Naruto narrow his eyes

"The night the nine tailed fox attacked the village the fourth hokage sealed it inside you but before he did it killed a lot of innocent people Iruka's parents included that's why they all hate you and that's why everyone wants you dead! But I don't Naruto just give me the scroll and we can leave the village and join another village that would love your talents" he said making Naruto contemplate things much to Mizuki's joy

"And what village would that be?" Naruto asked with a hint of curiosity

"Why Naruto my boy with the help of my lord Orochimaru he gave me the chance to grow stronger and I know that he'll do the same for you and not hold back your true strength like this village has just because of something you didn't do just give me the scroll and we can go" Mizuki said jumping down with his hands outstretched making naruto's hair shadow his eyes as he walked forward

"Naruto!" Iruka said seeing Naruto walk forward but noticed his companion was nowhere to be seen

"Mizuki due to the charter of Konoha law you have not only broken a law made by your Sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi but also the theft of the forbidden scroll and the desertion of the village and the communication of a S-rank criminal of the village and the mentioning of an S-class secret you have been found guilty and will be taken into custody and you shall answer for your crimes" Naruto said as Mizuki's sight was rendered dark by Gin who changed back into her human form

"Naruto what's going on?" Iruka asked getting a sigh from behind him making him turn to see Anko, Hinako and Kurenai

"Calm your tits Iruka Naruto been informed the hokage on all of this. This was all a game to make Mizuki reveal his plans and why he asked Naruto to get the scroll. He just wanted to make things more realistic by getting the village on guard making Mizuki act quicker…we just didn't expect you to be involved in all this so we need you to come along to give your side of the story" Anko said getting a nod from the others

"I'm seriously considering on taking up drinking" Iruka sighed getting a shrug from the others

"I'm surprised you haven't yet with the insanity that happens in the academy" Naruto said getting a nod from the others

"Just grab the traitor and lets go see Hokage-sama already I need some aspirin and I need some sleep to name the teams" Iruka said getting a nod from the others as they ran to the village

* * *

_**00 hokage's office 00**_

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama" Naruto said standing in front of the hokage with the others to the side as Mizuki was bound due to a pair of ethereal gold barbed chains

"Excellent work genin Naruto do you mind briefing me on what transpired?" he asked getting a negative

"Not at all sir at Five o' clock this afternoon after my visit the ichiraku stand for lunch the traitor Mizuki came to me telling me that due to the number of genin to graduate this year were un even I was the odd man out and would be placed on reserve until a team was open for me when he told me about a means around this" Naruto said getting a nod

"I knew something was off because he failed to realize two things. The first being that only the jounin and hokage knew about the team set ups, and the only way to be promoted to chunin would be either a field promotion where various ninja voted on this or the chunin exams which would be several months away" Naruto said getting another nod from the kage prompting him to continue

Doing so he said "And as he told me of the way to acquire the forbidden scroll and the time and place to get it to him I informed you where you had me, Jounin Anko, Jounin Kurenai and Jounin Hinako to accompany me where we waited at the designated place to capture the traitor Mizuki when Iruka arrive on the scene before Mizuki when I got the information about him giving the scroll to Orochimaru in exchange for power"

He nodded turning to Iruka who was standing next to the confined Mizuki who shot hot daggers at Naruto as he said "It's true hokage-sama after you scrambled the ninja Mizuki came telling me Naruto stole the forbidden scroll as I arrived first questioning him on why he risked his chances or ever becoming a ninja after all his hard work in the academy as one of my brightest and strongest students"

Sitting straight Hiruzen said "Alright then Anko take him to Ibiki and see what you can get out of him that he chose to leave out"

She nodded as she kissed Naruto briefly before leaving with the traitor allowing Hiruzen to continue "and congratulations Genin Naruto and don't worry about the team placements you'll be fine and your mission payment will be put in your account and be at the team placements tomorrow"

He nodded as he and the others vanished in a plume of smoke and leaves leaving him in his office to sigh thinking '_just what are you up to Orochimaru_'

* * *

_**00 the next day 00**_

"I wonder where Naruto-kun is he's going to be late for the team assignments" Hinata said to Ino and Sakura who were both wondering as they changed they're clothes. Hinata wore a modified version of her clan's kimono tops that was purple at the collar with the top portion besides the collar was white while the lower half was purple like the cuffs of her sleeves with a pair of black shinobi pants and black high heeled sandals

Sakura wore a modified version of her red dress where the dress was long and wide at the back while the front came to a stop at her upper thigh with a pouch that was white with a black belt going around her waist and black bike shorts long sandals that came up to her upper calf and black elbow length gloves and armguards with a large pouch on her lower back for medical supplies with two slightly smaller pouches holding her weapons. Her hair was short in the back while her bangs were long and slightly parted at the middle of her forehead

Ino wore a black bike shorts under a long purple skirt that had a slit up the side showing she also had bandages with a fishnet bodysuit while she wore a purple top that had a slit on the top of her breasts showing her cleavage with the back flowing free and armguards with black shinobi sandals

"Hehe the dobe probably dropped out because he couldn't compete I don't see why you pity the dobe he doesn't deserve your attention Hinata-chan why don't you just drop the loser and get with a real man like myself?" Kiba said getting an uninterested eye roll from the heiress

"Give it a rest Inuzuka-san I told you before and I told you again I'm not interested in you and I never will. In the academy Naruto-kun has beaten you time and again so if anyone couldn't compete and doesn't deserve my attention it's you so sit down and shut up" Hinata said activating her byakugan giving him a strong glare making him flinch back

"I'd do as she said kibbles you remember the last time you got on her bad side right?" they heard making Kiba growl before he came face to face with Gin who was twice Akamaru's size with was at naruto's waist

Naruto himself stood next to her with narrow eyes as his pupils were narrowed into slits like Gin's as he changed the chaps color from red to black while the bodysuit was a dark blue while his jacket was black as well while had a large jewel at the lower end of his hair putting it in a ponytail

"What's it to you Uzumaki!" he growled making the two blast Kiba with killer intent making him shift back

"I won't repeat myself got me? I hear a word you've bothered Hinata-chan from her or did something you'll regret should you wind up on the same team as her I won't hesitate ripping the two tiny atoms you have the nerve to call your balls and your clan won't be able to do a damn about it got me?" he said making him nod running to his seat

"Hey girls got a seat open?" Naruto asked getting a nod from them sitting between Ino and Hinata as Sakura sat next to Ino as they usually rotated seats when Iruka walked in

"Alright everyone take a seat and be ready to listen up for your team placements" Iruka said before he had to repeat himself louder making the students who didn't listen the first comply before he sighed

"it's been years and you still don't listen the first time I tell you all anything. Oh well before I do tell the team placements I wanted to say that it's been an honor to teach you all for the last few years and hope you all wear the Konoha headband proudly" he said making them all smile before Ino raised her hand

"Yes Ino?" Iruka asked making everyone turn to the blond

"Where's Mizuki-sensei? Is he sick or did something happen?" Ino asked getting a sigh from the brunette

"I'll explain that in a moment but first the team placements so pay attention because these people will be your cellmates unless certain events transpire" Iruka said getting a nod from the blonde

He proceeded through the first six cells before reaching the higher numbers "For team seven it will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai Shimura with the jounin sensei being Hinako Hatake"

Sakura groaned smashing her head into the desk getting the brooder and also depressed on not being on naruto's team but was happy she got to work with his mom while Sasuke was silently hoping he could get his mom to train him or make Naruto give him what he rightfully deserves

"For team eight it will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka with your jounin sensei being Kurenai Hatake" Iruka said getting a cheer from kiba with two groans from Hinata and Shino both because they had the annoying loud mouth who continued to cheer before Hinata blasted him with a large dose of killer intent

"Thank you Hinata now team nine is still in rotation under Might Gai. So moving on to team ten we have Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara with your jounin sensei being Asuma Sarutobi" he said as the three had no problems as they were all close friends

"haha the dobe got left behind how you like me now loser Hinata-chan's mine!" Kiba laughed in naruto's face before he got a hard palm thrust in the chest pushing him across the room

"Um sensei why wasn't Naruto-kun's name called?" Ino asked with several others just as curious

"As I said previously when you asked why Mizuki wasn't here I will now explain. You see after the graduation exam Mizuki confronted Naruto-kun telling him that due to the odd number of students he would be placed on reserve despite being shinobi of the year. He told him that to get around this he would be tested right away with a chunin level exam to be promoted by stealing the forbidden scroll" he started getting wide eyes

"Not trusting Mizuki's words feeling the ill intent Naruto took this information to hokage-sama and told him what Mizuki had told Naruto when he gave Naruto a B-rank mission with the assistance of Kurenai, Hinako and Anko Mitarashi as back-up he tricked Mizuki and brought him in for treason who was planning on giving the scroll to a traitor to the village" he finished making everyone turn to Naruto who nodded

"Now as to the why Naruto hasn't been placed on a team is because at the insistence of the hokage and several clan heads including the village elders upon reviewing his scores as he was the third to acquire perfect scores besides his mother Hinako, Minato Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha Naruto has been given the honor of being a Tokubetsu Genin a rank that holds similar privileges as a chunin just without the jacket with privileges of its own" Iruka said making everyone go wide eyed

"What are these privileges Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked with others being curious

"Well one being he has no need to perform D-rank missions and is capable of performing higher rank missions, another being should he work with other teams he holds seniority over the genin should the jounin sensei in charge be incapacitated" Iruka explained getting awed looks from the others while Sasuke and Kiba seethed

Before either could say anything he said "Now that your teams have been made known your sensei's will be here to pick you up in a moment and Naruto your free to stay or you can go and rest for today before taking a mission of your choosing"

Thinking it over he said "I'll stick around for a bit see my friends off to their teams"

He nodded as he left the other academy students to wait as Ino and the others turned to Naruto as Ino said "Man Naruto-kun you're lucky you get to work solo doing higher rank missions"

The others nodded as Hinata said "We were surprised we expecting you to be on a team like the rest of us. I wish you were on my team so I don't have to deal with Kiba"

Kissing her forehead making her blush he said "Oh don't worry I'm sure Kurenai-sensei and Shino will keep him in line"

The bespectacled genin nodded adjusting his glasses giving a thumbs up which Naruto returned with a nod knowing he could always count on Shino

"Hey Naruto-kun what can you tell us about Hinako-sensei? I mean we all know her but kunoichi wise what is she like?" she said when Sai walked in wearing his standard attire a midriff bearing shirt a tanto with a flat edge on his back and a pair of anbu styled pants and sandals

"Hey Sai long time no see. As for what Hinako-kaa-chan is like. She's lazy beyond imagination and will often be late to certain things unless it's a high rank mission be it mid C-rank and higher and is known as one of the few S-rank kunoichi in history but just because she's lazy doesn't mean she's weak so if you go at her without being serious in a fight you will lose" he explained getting a nod from Sakura and Sai while Sasuke scoffed

"How strong is she really?" Sakura asked getting a contemplative look from the boy

"I would say should the old man retire now she would have the better chance of being hokage than anyone in the village" he said making them go wide eyed

"Wow she sounds amazing" she said when they're attention was drawn to the front

"Aw Naruto-kun you keep that up and Hinako's skin is going to be permanently burned red" Kurenai said pointing the blushing silver haired jounin while Asuma kept annoying Kurenai before she grabbed her team as did Hinako as they blew a kiss to Naruto leaving a fuming Asuma to leave with his team

"Guess we can go and hammer out a few missions to get us started huh Gin-hime?" Naruto said getting a nod as they vanished in two black flashes

* * *

_**00 two month overview 00**_

_It had been two months since the team assignments and things were business as usual. The two biju when they aren't training or working on jutsu they were around friends. Then when they were performing missions with the use of advanced clones that they call youkai bunshin using the demonic chakra they held as they held the same properties as a shadow clone that they learned everything the clone did they had their own reserves and lifespan._

_The two had the highest mission record in history as fresh genin total being 127 D-rank missions, 65 C-rank missions, 45 B-rank missions and 42 A-rank missions many of which were with other ninja or Anbu while the large majority were due to the work of them and they're clones._

_Naruto was also working on several projects one variation of the Rasengan and Raiha, and a gift for his daughter/sister he had to get a few materials some of which he, Gin and Kairi had already a fang, a claw and demonic blood they just needed the proper metals and he knew of just the place to get them._

* * *

_**00 Hokage's tower 00**_

"What do you think jiji wants Gin-chan?" Naruto asked as he and the large wolf wearing a leaf headband around her neck walking towards through the hokage's tower after an anbu appeared at his and the others home saying they were needed with them now standing outside his office door

Standing beside him nearby she said "_**We won't know until we go in now won't we?**_"

He nodded knocking on the door getting a faint enter as they proceeded through the door showing team ten and the hokage as he waved to ino and the others he said "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

He nodded putting down his pipe saying "Yes I do apologize about bothering you and Gin on your moment of relaxation but a message had come in from Hinako and Kurenai"

Raising an eyebrow Gin said "_**What message is this Hokage-sama?**_"

Those who didn't know Gin could speak was surprised while Asuma stared at the large wolf when his father spoke "Well Gin-san it would seem during a C-rank escort mission they came across a bit of trouble being a kiri missing ninja known as Zabuza Momochi where Hinako suffered Chakra exhaustion while Kurenai suffered a wound across the chest making this a A-rank mission"

Naruto nodded saying "And I'm to guess that you want us to go as back up?"

The aged kage nodded saying "You'd guess right Naruto due to your mission record I'm placing you in charge of the mission through the duration understood?"

Naruto nodded when Asuma spoke up "Hokage-sama shouldn't a jounin be in charge he's just a genin!"

Turning to his son he tossed him a copy of naruto's records saying "why don't you save your judgment after seeing Naruto-kun's mission records"

Opening the file he and his team stared wide eyed at the report as Asuma read "Naruto Uzumaki Hatake mission reports.

Rank: Tokubetsu Genin

Mission completion record:

D-rank: 127

C-rank: 65

B-rank: 45

A-rank: 42

S-rank: 0

Note: throughout the missions he's participated in he's received no injuries and completed the missions with ease, and has been placed in the Bingo book as a high S-rank ninja with several known monikers under page 125 of the Konoha section given the flee on sight order.

"h-How?" Asuma said breathlessly getting a snigger from Naruto, Gin and Sarutobi together

"_**Naruto-kun and I developed a special clone that holds the same ability of the shadow clone but acts on its own with its own life span and the same amount of chakra as the original…although the sacrifice for this is that the clones are slightly weaker than the original by at least ten percent. He had shadow clones do the D-rank missions and C-rank's while we did the B's and A's on our own**_" Gin said shocking Ino and the others

"Wait you can talk?!" Ino said alarmed getting a soft laugh from the Naruto and Gin as she looked over to the genin

"_**Yes I can talk and I also look stunning in my human form**_" she said making her raise an eyebrow before Gin was covered in smoke when in her place Gin's human form appeared wearing her usual clothes with a additional leaf headband around her neck

"g-Gin?" ino said getting a nod causing the blond to nearly faint until Naruto and Gin caught her placing her on the couch

Coughing abruptly Hiruzen said "If we can return focus to the important matters as you can see Asuma Naruto is more than capable of leading this mission and all of you do you understand?"

His son nodded albeit begrudgingly as he said "Y-Yes hokage-sama I understand"

He nodded saying "Very good Naruto when you're ready to leave head to the east gate where Hinako's summon is waiting to lead you all to they're location"

They nodded as Naruto said "alright meet at the east gate in an hour and pack the necessities we may be gone for a month at the least so pack what you need"

The group nodded as Naruto and Gin vanished in a burst of smoke when they're hokage turned to them "well you have your orders get moving"

They nodded leaving the tower leaving him to pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh thinking '_I just hope my son doesn't do something stupid along the mission_'

* * *

_**00 east gate an hour later 00**_

"Ah hey Pakkun long time no see" Naruto said to the small pug who gave a lazy wave to the two demons

"**Hey Naruto long time no see so where's your team?**" he asked making the two look at naruto's watch seeing it has been just under an hour

"They have five minutes before they're late and Team ten is our additional back up" Naruto said getting a sigh from the dog summon

"**Oh kami please tell me there is a upside to this situation or at least tell me I won't be involved once we get there because I don't want to experience a repeat of last time**" Pakkun said with a shudder remembering a few years ago after Asuma kept pursuing Kurenai when she dropped the bomb on him about the relationship between her, Naruto and Hinako

"_**Does it help to know that Naruto-koi here is the leader of the mission Hinako and Kurenai are on?**_" Gin said making the summon turn to Naruto with wide eyes

"**Seriously kid well congratulations only a genin and already making calls like a big shot...I promised myself I wouldn't cry**" Pakkun gave a fake sniffle making the genin roll his eyes

"We're here Naruto-kun and what a cute doggy" Ino said getting the usual shtick with Pakkun making her love him more

"Don't egg him on Ino-chan. Anyways this is Pakkun one of Hinako-sensei's dog summons he'll lead us to them but first do you all have everything packed?" he asked getting a nod showing their bags making him and Gin turn to Asuma

"You didn't teach them about storage scrolls or Fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked getting a negative

"Why would there be a need to know a useless art like Fuinjutsu?" he asked getting a blank look from Naruto and Gin

"_**A useless art alright then Sarutobi how about you don't use your explosive notes, paper bombs or flash bombs for the rest of your life and when you're in a pinch we'll see how well you do**_" Gin said getting a nod from Naruto and Pakkun

"We can discuss this later we're heading to Wave Pakkun when you're ready" Naruto said as Pakkun hopped on top of naruto's head holding on as they jumped to the trees making their way to wave

* * *

_**00 Tazuna's home 00**_

Knocking on the door a slender woman with midnight blue hair opened the door saying "Oh hello what business do you have here?"

Standing forward Naruto presented his leaf plate saying "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Hatake and Jounin's Hinako and Kurenai have requested back up for this mission may we come in"

She nodded moving out of the doorway when he saw Hinako sitting with Kurenai who had forgone her shirt and wore bandages around her chest on the couch next to Hinata and Sakura who turned to see them

"Naruto-kun you're here" Hinata said with Sakura and the others turning to see them as did the others

"What are you doing here dobe come to bogard on our mission get out of here!" Kiba said getting a snort from Ino

"Actually Kiba we were called as back up by your sensei's after they got hurt and Naruto-kun's taking the reigns as leader until the missions is over" Ino said getting they're attention

"Why the hell is he leading the mission who the hell gave him the right!?" Sasuke said getting Kiba's agreement

"**It was your village leader Uchiha gaki. If you have a problem with it you can just quit because Naruto-kun is more than qualified to lead this mission with his mission record and threat level**" Pakkun said making them look shocked before looking at Asuma who had a begrudging look

"**So I suggest you follow his orders because if your insubordinate he can have your licenses suspended especially another territory…Now that you're all here I'll get going good luck kid you're seriously going to need it**" Pakkun said vanishing in a puff of smoke

"So Hinako-sensei, Kurenai-sensei can you fill us in on the details?" he said getting a nod from the two as he sat across from them as Naruto and the additional team listen as they retold them of the start of the mission to now

"I see so you believe Zabuza has more than just the two demon brothers as his back up?" Naruto said getting a nod from the two making him hum

"Two C-class missing ninja from Kiri, an A-class jounin rank missing ninja and former member of the seven swordsman of the mist…and an unknown factor" Naruto said thinking

"Yes from the way things look Sakura said the fake hunter ninja hit pressure points she thinks we have a to two weeks at the minimum to prepare to fight them again" Kurenai said getting another nod

"I see….And how far are everyone in their training? What have you taught everyone so far?" he said getting unnerved expressions from the two jounin making him sigh

"From your lack of expression I'll guess they're not very far…or more so one or two of them are unwilling to comply?" he said getting a nod making him and Gin sigh

"Well for starters starting tomorrow we're training and should you fail to comply there will be consequences understood?" Naruto said applying his killer intent making those unprepared to gasp for breath

"And why the hell do we have to listen to you?!" Kiba said getting a heavier dose of killer intent making him shut up

"Well first and foremost I have command over you until this mission is over. Second your possibly going to be fighting a jounin level opponent, and from the history of this Gato character I've gathered doing some mission who were connected to him he'll have a large amount of back up so the day Zabuza makes his re-appearance you're going to have your hands full" Naruto said checking points off his fingers

"And during this mission I expect you to follow my orders understood? I tell you to guard this house while me and the others are away you better be doing your job and not doing something that could jeopardize the mission because it could cost your shinobi career and I know that the village would love for you to stay in the village like a bird with clipped wings instead of a dangerous world where you could die before you have children Uchiha" Naruto said without a shred of emotion in his voice

"I hope you don't mind sleeping with the girls Naruto-kun seeing as the boys have taken all the room with the new additions" Tsunami said getting a shrug from Naruto

"It's fine Tsunami-san and thank for putting up with all of us you have our gratitude" Naruto said bowing making the older woman blush at his politeness

"It's fine although I hope you understand that you all joined after we all ate so you'll be going hungry until I go shopping for more food…I only had enough for my family and the others before you all came" she said getting a shrug from him

"That's fine it is already late so I'll be turning in because tomorrow I have some genin to get into some form of shape for the possible threat" Naruto said getting a nod from her as Kurenai and Hinako grabbed his arm

"Can you carry us up Naruto? The herbs Sakura and Hinata used really made us tired" Kurenai said getting a nod from him as he made a clone to pick up Hinako and Kurenai bridal style up the stairs as the girls on the team followed ignoring the glares made by Asuma, Sasuke and Kiba

* * *

_**00 women and naruto's room 00**_

"Oh we're so happy you're here Naruto-kun" Hinata said hugging him making him chuckle

"I take it dealing with Kiba and Sasuke has become too much for you all?" he said getting a nod as he walked over to Kurenai

"How's your injury Kure-chan?" he asked getting a groan from the crimson eyed woman

"Hinata and Sakura did a good job with the limited medical knowledge they gave me but they could only do so much" she said getting a nod knowing the two were training in medical ninjutsu on they're own

"_**If you want Naruto-kun can take a look at you and take care of you…probably speed your healing along**_" Gin said getting a blush from the black haired woman

She nodded undoing her bandages showing a large gash going from her left hip up across her right breast to her shoulder making him frown seeing her body be scarred in such a way

His hands were covered in a white flame that he gently placed on her chest making her hiss first before sighing in content with a faint blush on her cheeks feeling his hands on her body

As the flames dimmed down the scar had healed slightly until it was darkened with him saying "Well I healed it but the scar is going to be stuck there….Your also going to be a little sensitive there Kurenai-chan so it's to be careful"

She nodded with a smile as he rewrapped her bandages as he and Gin took a spot in the room and set up a makeshift bed with for them when Hinako and Kurenai and the others made their way over to him curling around him making him sigh

'_I better get some sleep don't want to end up killing Sasuke and Kiba due to irritation…well I'd be irritated anyway but I digress_' Naruto thought hearing the girls shallow breathing making him slowly shut his eyes joining them in the realm of sleep

* * *

_**Hyoton: well I decided to end here as the next chapter will carry into the wave mission. Well the chapter is finished and now I'll be working on Heir of chaos or daughter of the deceiver. Also I've checked the recent polls and Naruto leaving the group after the second gym has won so after that battle Naruto will do some solo training and gather more Pokémon.**_

_**I'll post a new poll to decide should I redo Naruko/Kim Possible or which story I should update after Heir of chaos and daughter of the deceiver.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
